El Titiritero
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: ¿Y si la traición a Grisha y Dina no fue idea de Zeke? ¿Y si en realidad alguien más puso eso en su cabeza al amenazar a quienes más amaba? ¿Qué pudo llevar a un niño de 7 años a entregar a sus padres? What if Eren Kruger ha sido el que maneja los hilos de toda esta historia? Una plática entre Eren Kruger y Zeke Jaeger.


**El Titiritero**

—¡Oye, tú!

Volteó, y tragó saliva al ver a aquel hombre de Marley acercándose a él. Titubeó, y finalmente hizo el saludo apropiado que se debe hacer ante un superior —¡Teniente Kruger! ¡Señor, sí señor!

El hombre se agachó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del pequeño de siete años, haciendo contacto visual con él —Tú eres Zeke Jaeger, ¿No es así? —observó al pequeño asentir con la cabeza.

—Me han dicho tus instructores que eres un chico muy inteligente, y muy sobresaliente en los entrenamientos.

—Gracias, señor —dijo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente, por encima de la nuca.

 _"Es un gran honor servir a Marley, ¡Eso debes de decirles siempre, Zeke! Tú llevarás a los Erdianos al trono, pero mientras eso sucede, ¡Debes fingir lealtad incondicional a Marley!"_

—¡Es un gran honor servir a Marley! —exclamó en voz alta, con sudor nervioso en la frente y recordando las palabras de sus padres.

—Bien dicho, Zeke —se quedó observando a un grupo de niños que corrían a unos metros de distancia de ellos, como parte del entrenamiento. —Ojalá hubiera más gente como tú, ¿Sabes?

—¿Cómo dice, señor?

—Sí, me refiero a que, a pesar de que Marley ha sido piadoso con los Erdianos y les ha permitido vivir en paz aquí, pese a todos sus pecados del pasado; hay algunos que no saben agradecer eso, y que incluso quieren regresar a esas épocas oscuras y derrotar a Marley —se quedó observando al pequeño niño, cuyo rostro era casi inexpresivo, pero su mirada reflejaba nerviosismo, temor.

—¿Acaso conoces a gente así, Zeke?

Tragó saliva —¡Señor, no, señor! —respondió, a pesar de que por dentro sentía un profundo temor de ser descubierto.

El hombre alzó una ceja —me alegra bastante, porque ¿Sabes? A los erdianos traidores se les envía a la isla, y son condenados a ser transformados en titanes sin voluntad ni mente propia, y vagar en esa isla para siempre. —Se llevó las mano a la barbilla, quedándose pensativo unos instantes —Por ejemplo, ¡Y sólo supongamos! ¿De acuerdo? Sólo te daré un ejemplo.

—Sí —tragó saliva nuevamente.

—Digamos que tu padre fuera uno de esos erdianos revoltosos que quieren derrocar a Marley, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría?

Zeke sintió sus pequeñas piernas temblando —mi padre sería arrestado, llevado a la isla y convertido en titan.

—Sí, y no —respondió Kruger ante la sorpresa del pequeño. —Si se descubriera una traición así de parte de tu padre, basándome en el mismo ejemplo; él, tu mamá, tú y toda tu familia —hizo una pequeña pausa —tienes a tus abuelos paternos, ¿Cierto?

—¡¿Qué le pasaría a mis abuelos?! —preguntó desesperado en tanto Kruger mencionó a los Sres. Jaeger.

Suspiró —¿No es obvio? Si algo así sucediera, si tu padre fuera un traidor y fuera descubierto; él, tú, toda tu familia incluyendo a tus abuelos serían arrestados, llevados a la isla, y pasarían el resto de su existencia transformados en titanes.

Zeke dio un paso hacia atrás, su rostro estaba totalmente desencajado, y sus ojos reflejaban un inmenso temor —y... bueno, si algo así fuera cierto, ¿Habría algo qué hacer por los miembros de la familia que sean inocentes?

Kruger se quedó pensativo unos instantes —lo hay —observó al pequeño, atento a él y lo que tuviera qué decir al respecto —si alguno de los miembros inocentes de la familia denunciara a tu padre, por ejemplo, alguno de tus abuelos, o tú, o tu madre; eso demostraría la lealtad de ustedes a Marley, liberándolos de cualquier sospecha, o de tener qué pasar por cualquier proceso.

Zeke retrocedió un par de pasos. Sentía sus piernitas pesadas y temblorosas, como si fuera a caer, y un gran agujero en el corazón.

Kruger le palmeó el hombro —pero bueno, ¡No te asustes! Sólo era un ejemplo tonto, ¿No?

—¡Eren! —gritó otro soldado Marleyano a lo lejos.

—Me tengo qué ir, Zeke, continúa siendo buen niño como hasta ahora —dijo antes de ir con el soldado que le llamaba.

 _Debo liberar a los erdianos, yo... debo evitar que más erdianos mueran pero, ¿Cuál es la verdad?_

 _¿Lo que dice mi padre? ¿O las atrocidades que Marley dice que hicimos? Tal vez los dos._

 _Si hago lo que mis padres dicen, ¡Los cinco terminaremos como titanes en la isla! Y no podré... ¡No podré liberar a erdia! Y además, condenarán a mis abuelos por sus ideas._

 _Abuelito, abuelita... ¡No! ¡Ellos no! ¡Debo protegerlos! ¡Debo salvarlos!_

 _Debo... Debo servir a Marley, ser leal y jugar su juego, y encontrar un modo de que los erdianos sean libres de vivir en este mundo..._

 _Mamá, papá, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ustedes?_

 _Mamá, papá... Lo siento._

Ante la enorme puerta negra de una oficina en los cuarteles militares de Marley, un pequeño niño rubio de siete años de edad tenía un devastador debate interno.

Tragó saliva, y pese a la culpa, miedo y dolor que sentía, trató lo mejor posible de controlarse para poder llevar a cabo la terrible decisión que había tomado.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Esto lo planeé para ser un drabble, pero se extendió más allá xD en fin._

 _Como pueden ver, Zeke es uno de mis personajes favoritos, en mi top de mi top xD y en lo personal, siento que en él hay algo que va mucho más allá de ser sólo el perro fiel de Marley._

 _Hace pocos días, la página de facebook "Frieda Reiss" (a cuya admin le mando un gran beso y todo mi amor) publicó una nota llamada "Itachi & Zeke: El arte de los mentirosos", donde incluye una teoría que le mencioné a Frieda de que, posiblemente, Kruger haya influido en Zeke porque, fue muy conveniente y demasiada coincidencia que justo condenaran a Grisha y Dina a tiempo para que Kruger le pasara el poder titán, todo encaja con una exactitud muy diabólica! Además de que estoy de acuerdo con varias cosas que Frieda expone en su nota. _

_Y por otro lado, y se lo comenté a Frieda en la mencionada nota; ¡El rostro de Zeke cuando entrega a sus padres! Su expresión, sus ojos, ver cómo se los llevan y a sus abuelos llorar, ¡El niño estaba en shock! Hay temor en su mirada, y algo que va mucho más allá de mi comprensión, pero sólo sé decir que sí le dolió hacerlo, y a veces la forma más fácil de lidiar con el dolor es culpar y odiar al objeto de ese sufrimiento, en este caso, eso también explicaría su odio hacia Grisha y el que se considere víctima de él porque, recordemos cómo lo adoctrinaban; y si en verdad lo que expongo en este fanfic resulta ser cierto (que obvio, no tengo yo la razón absoluta sino Isayama), también Zeke sería víctima de su padre ya que, si Grisha y Dina no hubieran andado de revolucionarios, él jamás hubiera tenido qué tomar esa horrible decisión._

 _En fin, a ver qué nos dice Hajime Isayama con el tiempo, espero que esto les haya gustado, dado otra perspectiva, entretenido, etc._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
